Disposable Hero
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Then I, the ‘Lord of the Light’ as I had been dubbed by then, met him, the ‘Dark Lord’. He did what no other had ever done: he showed me truth… he showed me love. Implied HPLV. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Disposable Hero  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

I was fated to destroy darkness: to kill the 'Dark Lord'. All because I am the 'Boy-Who-Lived': I, however, feel that 'The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Die-No-Matter-How-Much-He-Wants-To' would have been a more appropriate title.

They, however, saw me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', their _saviour_ their _hero_. Yes, they expected me to sacrifice myself to save their ungrateful, pitiful excuses for souls from the 'Dark Lord', Voldemort, when the time came for me to do so. It's almost enough to make me laugh! The stupidity of most beings is astounding! Humans in particular act like bloody sheep for the most part: the masses follow the opinion of one, even when it is wrong. They still expected me to save them even after how they treated me in the past, especially my fifth year: it's quite strange.

They expected me, also, to be the 'Perfect Gryffindor', their 'Golden Boy'. Ha! That has never been the case, nor will it ever be: I was only placed in Gryffindor because I was brainwashed into thinking I wanted to do so! That, I must admit, was the biggest mistake I ever made: but it is of no consequence now.

Then I, the 'Lord of the Light' as I had been dubbed by then, met _him_, the 'Dark Lord'. He did what no other had ever done: he showed me truth… he showed me love. And with that I joined him, and there was no more 'Harry Potter, the Disposable Hero of the Wizarding World.'

Together we ruled, Voldemort and I, until the time came to show the world the truth. Our armies – for that is what they were… _our_ armies: we ruled together - soon seized Hogwarts. The fools who still opposed us were soon… disposed of.

I remember Ron pleading with me to let him live, but he and his blood-traitor family fell dead at my feet: well, all but Bill, Percy and Ginevra; they had seen the truth.

As for Hermione, she was the opposite of Ron: she did not die. Why would we have killed a Malfoy? Yes, she was a cousin of Draco's: her father had been a Malfoy, but had taken his blood-traitor wife's name at marriage. Hermione, however, had changed her name back upon discovering the truth. She had then joined us, and it was this that saved her life.

The Order of the Phoenix had also fallen. Why, only Severus and Remus are now left. It turned out that Severus was a spy for Voldemort on the Order, not for the Order on Voldemort as all had previously thought. Remus too had joined us: he was the last Werewolf to do so. It was Sirius' death that did it, that made Remus look at everything differently. Remus finally realised how blinded he had been. Yes, he saw the truth in time.

However, by far our greatest triumph was the fall of Dumbledore. The bumblebee was no longer in flight(1). He was dead: the manipulative old coot was finally dead. It took both Voldemort and I to kill him… but he was finally dead! Two killing curses hit him in the chest with such force that it would have killed seventy men: but with Dumbledore, he screamed that he did not wish to die… and then his eyes went blank as his soul was ripped from its body.

Dumbledore's death marked the end of the battle that is now known only as 'The Nameless Battle'. The grounds of the castle were stained red with blood… blood as red as my love's eyes.

We later stood together on the Astronomy Tower and surveyed the bloodied grounds. He was smiling… laughing. My love's laugh was not high, cold and evil, but deep and melodic: it was a laugh that I'm sure no other has heard.

"It is done: the 'Light Side' has been vanquished: our blood will be forever pure now."

I looked at him and nodded. Yes, they were gone… and we both knew that I would no longer have to play the Wizarding World's disposable hero.

**_  
(1) Dumbledore means 'Bumblebee' in Latin. Also, there is a song by Rimsky-Korsakov that is called 'The Flight of the Bumblebee'._**


End file.
